smoke rings in the dark
by CBsbandwench
Summary: A missing piece of the de' Medici family resurfaces after being gone for years . Presumed dead for 20 years and living a life as someone else . they have no desire to return to the family and can't remember ever being a part of the family . this family member has a whole other life . Leo and Riario both have personal ties .
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px;  
font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode',  
'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align:  
baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;  
line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hugging the hood cape closer to her face, shifting her weight in the saddle as she started to feel the horse become flighty under her hands. She gazed down the hillside at the city of Florence and wondered how much everything had changed with her long absence. A woman rider pulled her horse up closer to hers. She noticed how tense she was and placed a hand on hers. She looked over at the woman and smiled they had made it this far./p 


	2. Chapter 2

div class="chapter preface group"  
style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid;  
outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif;  
vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em;  
padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: rgb(42, 42, 42);  
line-height: 19.444320678710938px;" 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Fire once more singed her flesh, as adult hands grabbed her roughly and voices in a strange tongue yelled at her. With only being 5 years old this horrible dream suddenly became a very real nightmare. She screamed out for anyone to help her, anyone at all. It was woman, who now was roughly grabbing her and dragging her away, lifting her up with out a care and tossed into a caged wagon. The small girl watched in horror as her home began to crumble, the life she once had had soon to be gone …_

Ava woke with a start, a small no died on her lips as she grabbed the bedding up to her. She looked over next to her, the count was dreaming as his body twitched and jerked in his own sleep. Ava slowly reached for her robe and quietly padded out into the garden of the inn where she was staying. AS she wandered slowly gazing up at the moon, which was large and full, bright and beautiful. She sat down on a stone bench and bowed her head, unsure why this nightmare continued to plague her mind.

In, her 24 years, she had seen some awful things, she was also an orphan, not once but twice and she questioned weather her mind wasn't just making up these images as her own and turning them into nightmares. She let out a loud sigh, letting her mind wanders a bit as she closed her eyes. It wandered to the two men she had threatened tonight. Both equally handsome and both equally arrogant. One was loud and arrogant; although he did seem confident his friend was going to help him, which he did.

Ava shivered as a cool breeze shifted through her robe. Deciding she had stayed in the grace of the moon long enough. Ava made her way back towards the door way of the inn. A moment in the corner of her eye made her look to her right. No one was there and she shook her head in the clear paranoia she had. Once back in the room she slipped out of her robe and back into bed, she turned to face the man lying peacefully next to her.

"Cosa cie di sbagiato la mia signora (What is wrong my lady)" he whispered to her kissing her cheek.

"Niente ho solo bisogno di ura boccala D'aria fresca (Nothing just need fresh air)" she replied .

The Count smiled at her once more kissing her finger tips as he closed his dark eyes to stumble back into dream land . Once more he felt gentle fingers stroking his cheek. Ghosting over his lips, down his chest , her fingers stopping at his hips. She moved closer to him . She was no stranger to his body ,nor his to hers . It wasn't often she sought out his body , he was the one who always enticed her . Tonight was different , no words were spoken as she inched closer, her lips barely touching his as she kissed him.

Ava whispering into his ear as she kept assaulting his senses ,teasing his body by lightly running her fingers over every part of him ,she kept up the slow torture until she felt him shift next to her . Taking charge by deepening each kiss as it was like water to a dying man . As their desire became more intense he her thighs with a swift motion of his hand . Her soft moans and gasps begging for something more. She let out a throaty gasp as he finally entered her core . Ava arching up to each thrust that Riario offered but always begging him for more . Her begging became more urgent as he quickened his pace . With every thrust he was meeting with her pushing back onto him . The sound-waves of a pleasuring release from both echoed throughout the inn . Both bathed in a light sweat , both completely satisfied and terrified of what had just happened , some how both Ava and Girolamo had found what they wanted in each other at that moment until Ava spoke up .

" My God count do not feel like you have to stay we both got what we were after "

" Ava , I am offended you 'd think I would leave you bed before dawn , let us just close our eyes for a few minutes " he murmured against her temple as sleep over took them both .

Once back at his studio Leonardo put down his sketches of the woman at the inn. Something had stopped him from completing the drawing , there was something very familiar . He quietly searched his older drawings with no luck in finding why this young woman looked so familiar to him . After hours of searching , Leonardo gave up and lay down to let sleep take him over .

**_Dream/past_**

**_He had been sent to find a few lost sheep, that was , it was so simple of an instruction, yet it was not . Leo had wandered father than planned and at 8 ½ years old he liked to explore and find lizards, stones bugs . What he had not planned on was a cage near a camp and a small girl with amber eyes just staring at him. Thin frail ,hungry, just staring at him . She couldn't be older than 5 or six , she shivered in her thin clothes . Leo stared at the young girl then walked closer , he noticed she shrank away from the front door that sat between him and her . _**

**_"Don't be scared " he told her as he removed the lock from the cage . _**

Leonardo opened his eyes as he heard some one calling him from sleep .

"Leonardo , you are going to be late for that weapon showing for Lorenzo" Andrea bellowed at him. The boy might be a brilliant man ,but when it came to everyday life , he sometimes was clueless. Andrea heard him milling about and smiled as he walked past the wooden table and saw a half draw picture of a woman . She was pretty enough even if it was just a side profile drawing . He shook his head as he saw the moon in the picture , it was a wonder that he hadn't gotten arrested for being out after curfew .


End file.
